Adventure Time!
by amirmu12345
Summary: The untold adventures of Finn and Jake as they roam the land of Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jake woke up from a long nap. The phone was ringing. "Get the phone, Finn!" Jake yelled from his bed. "I'll be making bacon pancakes in the kitchen!" Finn sauntered over to the telephone and picked it up.

"...Hello?"

"Hello Finn. It's Princess Bubblegum. I need a favor."

"Anything for you, PB!"

"Okay, Finn. Well, you know Earl of Lemongrab? Well, he's a mess. The Lemon Kingdom isn't doing so good."

"Continue, Peebles."

"This is an unusual favor, but can you please hang out with him for like- a day. Teach him your cool ways, I guess."

Finn was blushing. "Sure thing, Princess!"

"Thanks, Finn."

Finn rolled into the kitchen and took a good whiff of those bacon pancakes. "Smells good Jake, but we got a job to do."

"Okay man, but we need to eat this bacon pancakes first." Jake responded.

"Of course, dude!"

* * *

After Finn and Jake stuffed down bacon pancakes, they headed out to the Lemon Kingdom. It wasn't that far. "Yo, Lemongrab! Open up! It's Finn and Jake!" Finn yelled.

"HOW DAAAARE YOU YELL AT ME! 10- NO, 15 YEARS DUNGEON! NO TRIAL!" Lemongrab screeched.

"Man, you need to chill out. Come to our tree house for a while." Jake suggested.

Lemongrab thought, and finally gave in. As they were walking back to the tree house, Finn and Jake started singing.

_"o-o-oh Lemongrab_

_you need to chill out_

_and stop acting like a crab_

_because you're better than that_

_ instead of yelling, trying wearing a hat."_

"**UNACCEPTABLE! NO SINGING! DUNGEON! DUNGEON FOR ALL! NO TRIAL!" **Lemongrab yelled out.

"Dude- chill. The treehouse is over there," Finn assured.

They entered the treehouse and sat down on the couch.

"Soooooo... Lemongrab... Want to play video games?" Finn suggested.

"What is this 'video game' you speak of?" Lemongrab asked.

"BMO, get your beautiful controllers over here!" Jake yelled.

After teaching Lemongrab how to play 'Motor Race X', they started to play. Of course, Lemongrab lost.

"UNNNNNNNNNNNACCCCCEPTABLE! DUNGEON FOR ALL RACERS!" he yelled.

Finn an Jake looked at each other. "Dude, it's just a video game. Calm down. Lets do something else," Finn said.

They strolled over toward their front yard. "Now what?" Jake asked. Finn shrugged. Lemongrab was already doing something. He was looking at the clouds. He was fine. Finn and Jake made sure that he was fine with just watching the clouds.

"YES. THESE... THESE BEAUTIFUL WHITE PUFFS ARE AMUSING. HA-HA-HA." Lemongrab calmly said.

"K dude." Jake said.

After several awkward moments of cloud watching, Finn finally said, "Dude, do you mind if we go play video games?"

"No problem, I won't send you to the dungeon." Lemongrab, again, said calmly.

Finn and Jake ran to BMO, and started playing. After an hour or so, they checked on Lemongrab. He wasn't there. A regular sized lemon was in his spot.

"Did he really think he can really fool us with that?!" Jake asked.

"I don't know, dude." Finn responded. They went to the Candy Kingdom and heard "UNACCEPTABLE!"

"That way." Finn said, as he pointed in that direction. They ran and saw him grabbing Candy People by their legs.

"WHAT THE JUNK, LEMONGRAB?!" Finn yelled.

"THHEEYY DESSERVEE THIS!" Lemongrab yelled. "The clouds told me to!"

"DUDE, YOU'RE TOTALLY BONKERS!" Jake screamed.

Finn jumped in the air and air-rolled toward Lemongrab's face. Jake enlarged his fist and punched Lemongrab right in the gut.

"AHHHH!" Lemongrab yelled.

He fell on the floor.

"WHAT THE JUNK! LEMONGRAB! GET UP!" It was PB. Princess Bubblegum strolled toward Lemongrab. "Well, I guess Lemongrab will never be normal. Thanks for trying, guys."

"No problem, PB." Jake responded.

Princess Bubblegum ordered her guards to drag Lemongrab back to the Lemon Kingdom.

"Hey, Finn. Want to go play video games?"

"Sure thing, buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn! Finn?" Jake yelled.

"What dude? Shouldn't you be like...sleeping or something dude? BMO didn't even turn on yet!"

"Oh yes I did, Finn!" BMO cutely said, as he fell from the ceiling.

Finn and Jake just looked at BMO and went back to talking.

"So, what's do you'z want?" Finn spat out.

Jake stretched over to the calendar, and pointed his finger onto a faded out date.

"Finn, it is my birthday! You know, the day I was born, the day I was brought into this world..."

"Yea, man. I know." Finn mumbled guiltily, as he did not buy Jake a present.

"Here you go, Jake. It is from the bottom of my hard drive!" BMO said, handing some sort of alarm.

"Ah, thanks BMO, what does it do?" Jake asked, scratching his head.

BMO giggled, said "press it" and then wobbled away. Jake shrugged his shoulders and pressed the button.

**_"SASSAGE!" _**

"BMO! Come over here! You got me a _sassage alarm?_ Dude, you're the best!" Jake announced as he hugged BMO.

"So, uh, Finn. What did you get me?" Jake asked.

Finn wiped the sweat upon his brow and muttered, "U-uh, yeah dude! I- I...uh, can't tell you! It is a surprise!" He sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh, okay man. I can't wait." Jake squeaked.

Finn didn't know what to do. It was Jake's birthday, and he didn't get him anything.

"What should I get him?" Finn thought to himself.

"Oh! I know, a _sassage alarm! He'll love that!"_ Finn was excited over nothing.

"Ah bloops! BMO already got him one!"

Finn sat in the meadows, making a "grass angel" up on the hills.

"A...a- a time machine! No, no, we already did that! Or, how about a- no, no, Lady won't like that." Then, Finn's eyes sprouted right out of his face.

"Shmowzow! I'll throw Jake a surprise party! I'll invite Peebs, and Marcy, and even the Ice King, if he takes away Gunther's taser of course." Finn said, as he rubbed his side from Gunther's last taser burn.

* * *

"Okay. Marcy can you fly up there and hang up the streamers?"

"Sure thing, Finn." Marcy said as she screeched with her fangs.

"Starchy, we are going to need you to be the 'head janitor'."

"Oh golly! I've never been head janitor before!" Starchy joyfully stated, hands to his cheeks.

"Manfrie, we're going to need you to be security!"

"Ohhh, I'm onnnnnnn it Fiiiinnnn!"

As Finn was directing everyone, Jake was at Lady's house playing mini-golf with their children.

"Okay, if you see Jake, DON'T LET HIM IN!" Finn stated, somewhat madly, but hey, rules were rules.

Finn was making a big banner.

**-JAKE WE LOVE YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!-**

The banner took up almost the whole living room wall, even covering the portrait of the naked lady with a bed cloth on her.

"Hey, Finn. This is going to be a cool party. Jake must be very happy to have you as a friend." Marceline said.

Finn blushed and smiled, and went on the phone to call Jake. Finn shushed everybody down so he can talk.

"Hey, Jake! Are you done playing mini-golf with Lady?"'

"Nah man. We're on the last hole. She always wins, but," Jake begins to whisper, "_I think she cheats!" _

"신 제이크 오! 당신은 어떻게 생각합니까? 우리가 실행하는 모든 시간을 함께 벌거 벗은 아이들이 가다를 재생하는 잠을 기다리는 후 우리의 첫 데이트처럼, 당신은 아직도 저를 치료! 내가 바람을 피우고 아니에요!" Lady Rainicorn yelled from the same room as Jake, complaining about something.

"No, baby, that is not what I meant! I meant, er..., I meant.." Jake stuttered.

"오, 우리는 나중에이 문제를 해결하는! 당신이 핀에 전화를 하차 내가 그를 사랑한다고 말해 후 당신은 내가 무슨 뜻인지 알고 있다면, 당신은 구타가 있어요! " Lady Rainicorn stated somewhat angry, but somewhat feeling pleasure at the end of her sentence.

"Really? Ok! Ok! I'll be right there! Oh, Lady said she loves you Finn! I got to go, er, finish this game!" I'll be back in like 20 minutes!

Finn shut off the phone, and sat down on a bench, bored. "I miss you Jake!"

All of a sudden, a warped vortex appears and two big statues come to life.

"What- what the frickfrack is this sack?" Finn yelled, as he grabbed his sword.

"Put your sword down mere mortal, as we do you no harm. We are the guardians of Eternal Brotherly Love, and we have come to help."

"I do not need any help. I'm Finn, and I can do WHATEVER I WANT!" Finn screamed, as he lunged toward the Guardians with his sword. Finn was stopped by some force in mid-air, and plopped onto the ground.

"We can stop you whenever we like. Now, your party for Jake- it sucks. It really does. Streamers, balloons, what is this the 80's?"

Finn was confused.

"Finn, you have to reflect Jake's personality into this party. What does he like?"

"Jake likes...hmm.. sassages, more sassages, his children, Lady, stretching, and uhm.. oh, sassages."

"Did you include any sassages into this party?" said the right brotherly statue.

Finn sighed. "Hmph, no."

"Go and fix that party Finn."

"Thanks Guardians of Eternal Brotherly Love!"

"Just call me Bob." said one, and then they warped out.

Finn stopped at the store and grabbed every sassage/food item he can find. He grabbed some arts and crafts objects, and was going to make a statue of his family. He did all of this in ten minutes, rushing everything. All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door.

"Finn! I left my keys inside! Open the door!"

"Okay everyone. Get into your places!" Finn whispered.

"I'm coming Jake!"

Finn opened the door. The lights turned on and everybody did their job.

"Oh, Finn! You didn't have to do this for me. Man, you just being my friend is the greatest gift in the world."

"Thanks man."

Jake and Finn hugged.

LSP arrived from the shadows and said, "LIKE OH MY GLOB HOW OLD ARE YOU JAKE? ARE YOU TURNING 50? OH MY GLOB CONGRATULUMPINGLATIONS!"

"Actually LSP, I'm turning 29, but magic dogs like me never age...so..."

"OH OKAY! I REALLY DON'T LUMPING CARE. HAHA. I JUST HAD LIKE A LOT OF LUMPING JUICE AND I CAN - OH MY GLOB. YOU INVITED BRAD TO THIS PARTY? YOU INVITED LUMPING BRAD?"

"Yeah, LSP. Is that alright?" Finn asked.

"OH MY GLOB THIS PARTY IS SO LAME. BYE ALL OF YOUR LUMPERS."

"We love you too LSP."

LSP winked.

"Dude you even brought me sassages?"

"Yeah, man they're like your favorite."

Jake started digging into his pocket.

"Uh, Jake, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing... just my.. _sassage alarm!"_

SASSAGE!


End file.
